Nick Oshima
Nick Oshima is the right-hand man of Eddie Naka and a vital member of the Nintega Gamers Team that faced off against the army of Phillip Yates on Installation 05: Delta Halo. Fictional History 2007 (PEH2) Nick is a longtime employee of the Nintega Corporation and has been a friend and college to Eddie Naka for many years. Nick was actually the employee to discover the Nexus Virus as it began attacking the Nintega hard drives. Nick worked day and night with Eddie to try and save the games, but they saw little progress and the company's future seemed to be in turmoil. After doing an interview with Eddie in regards to the situation, Nick returned to his home to and was confronted by the Vice President of Macrohard Developers, a woman named Fiona Braddock. Fiona informed Nick that her boss, Phillip Yates had created the Nexus Virus specifically to knock Nintega out of the game market. She however, had altered the program, so as to allow real people to enter the game world and stop the virus from within. Nick, a Nintega loyalist the the end, agreed to be one of those people, and Fiona sent him into the Nexus. There, Nick took on the form of Mega Man and teamed up with a collection of gamers loyal to the cause. They battled the Macrohard character armies who defended the Nexus Virus and nearly all of Nick's team was soon captured and locked up in the dungeons of Bowser's Castle. There they waited, until they were rescued by Elias Locke. Upon this rescue, Nick received word from Eddie Naka over his wrist-com that they should all head to Installation 05: Delta Halo to get the jump on Yates and his armies in their own game world. The team met there and regrouped with Fiona and a small collection Eli's own friends. There, the Nintega heroes did battle against Master Chief, Dante, and Kratos the God of War as well as an onslaught of marines. Nick and his team proved victorious, escaping the video game world, just as the Nexus Virus was activated on Halo itself, destroying all of Macrohard's game files. Upon returning to Earth, Nick accompanied Eddie and Fiona to the announcement of the merger between Nintega and Macrohard, the latter of which had fallen into Fiona's care upon the arrest of Phillip Yates. As they left the ceremony, Nick, Fiona, and Eddie were the target of an assassination attempt by two of Phillip's top bodyguards, Nack and Drago. This attempt was halted by Elias and his friends, and the two attackers were sent to prison as well. Nick stayed on with Eddie Naka serving by his side unwaveringly and also recomended that Eddie higher one of his fellow soldiers from the Game War; a bright young woman by the name of Maya Moto. 2009 (PEH3) Things went smoothly for the programmers for quite some time. But Nick soon received word that his fellow soldier (and the boyfriend of his employer, Fiona) had been found dead in front of his television. Nick and his colleagues attended the funeral and told Fiona to take some time off. But while Nick and the others went back to work, they were not content to believe that Miles' death was an accident. Investigations as to the true cause began. While calling to check up on Fiona, Nick found that she had gone off the grid and suspected more trouble afoot. He contacted the authorities who were able to connect Fiona's disappearance with the disappearance of her friend Nate Valdez as well as the death of a woman named Sally Rouge. Leaving that hunt to the professionals, Nick an Eddie took note of the fact that Miles had died in front of a TV, and they suspected that The Nexus may have played a part in all this. They recruited Eddie's niece Claris to enter the gaming world and search for any clues she could find. Unexpectedly, their next contact with Claris was through the arrival of a no-longer-dead Miles Spectre who came bearing the news that Claris had been captured by traitorous Nintega characters in the Mushroom Kingdom. Miles had escaped to deliver to Eddie a data file in which Claris had collected all of her intel. Using this file, Eddie, Nick, and Maya discovered that Amethyst Barone, widowed fiance of their old rival Phillip Yates, had finished one of his designs to create a program that would bring the video game world to Earth and grant her complete programming power over all of humanity. Claris had also discovered a means to shut down the progam. A failsafe key existed in the form of a Spartan Helmet, which was worn by the personification of the Nexus at their headquarters in Staten island. Eddie tasked Nick, Maya, and Miles with finding this key and shutting down Amethyst's Omega Halo Hub, while Eddie himself went to the Mushroom Kingdom to rescue his niece. The trio arrived at the Omega Halo Installation, which had already been engulfed in a battle between their old comrades from the first Game War and the criminal army of Amethyst Barone. Nick and Maya charged into the battle headlong, taking on the Nexus itself, which had taken on the form of Master Chief. Meanwhile, Miles aquired the Spartan Helmet and passed it on to his friends to shut down the program, while he helped Nick and Maya take on their powerful enemies. When the battle came to a close, there had been casualties. Nick himself had been wounded. But the program was destroyed and the world had been saved. Nick had once again faught the good fight and come out victorious with his friends and colleagues. Production Notes *Nick is played by Anthony "Tony" Amendola. *Nick was not introduced until the 2nd film of the series, although PEH1 is the only film that does center entirely on the franchises of the company he works for. *Nick's name was not revealed until the 3rd film of the series. :*His name is never mentioned in PEH2, and he is credited as "Naka's Assistant." :*His full name is first mentioned by Detective #1 in PEH3. *Director Mark Walsh claims that he wishes to have thought to give Nick Oshima a dark alter ego, in the form of Proto Man. :*This would have put him in a catagory of characters with dark replicas that includes Miles Spectre, Nate Valdez, and Father Morgan. *Nick is 1 of only 5 major or supporting characters whose name is NOT derived from a character hailing from the Archie Comics Sonic Universe. :*The other 4 being Eddie Naka, Phillip Yates, Amethyst Barone, & Maya Moto. Category:Supporting Characters